


Hair-straighting Spells and Why Gellert Quite Using Them

by morningcolor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gellert is still forming his cause, M/M, Pure-Blood, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcolor/pseuds/morningcolor
Summary: Gellert prepares himself for pure-blood families party he is hosting in his castle, Nuremberg.





	Hair-straighting Spells and Why Gellert Quite Using Them

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. There would be multiple mistakes. You have been warn.  
And thanks for giving this a try.

_ Nuremberg, 1911. Pure-blood party. _

he stood infront of the mirror. eyeing the length of his golden curls of the man reflected open him. his hair passed his shoulders by now, may be if he did straighting it a little bit, it may look longer in noticeable way.

The long-hair was a very common appearance among British Pure-bloods families. And not many people knew Gellert Grindelwald's adoration for his hair. So, he held the Elder-wand and started wispering hair-straighting Spells he learned while he was still at Drumstrang.

usually he would let his curls lose or pull it down in ponytail, but the occasion was worthy of changing his appearance a little bit for a while.

When he wasa done. he smiled at his reflection, and splints his fingers into his wide waves, slowly. marveling at his job. the softness of the hair rolled his mind out of his surroundings.

A strange kind of familiarity creeps with the sensation of his fingers locked within his golden soft waves. his naturally charming smile fainted at the coners of his lips. Then, no longer been chained to the lightness in his head. the final piece of puzzle landed savely on the shore of his conscious. A clear momery, as if he was entering Penseive. 

The picture finally cleared in his head. momery was a wicked thing. his own fingers where buried in a hair had the color of atuman in it's craves, for a boy was sleeping next to him. he was so close he could feel his breaths.

The boy's hair was long, and softer than his with this Spell. the momory teasted like summer, like laughing till the sun rise up and being young.

The spectacle was calm, and beautiful. in his waves stretched widely, in thin claws on the white sheets. in the way it used to fall on his long nose when he get cought up in what he was saying. in the way it used to lick his own bare chest, when all what filled his stare was those blue gaze of the boy underneath him. Albus was beautiful. even Gellert couldn't be as beautiful as him.

his beauty existed inside of you, _even when he wasn't around. _

He glanced last time at the mirror, mummering Canceling Spells at his waves. Ignoring his last thoughts, he turn to door, leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote but Narrisstic Gellert is pure amusment to me. Then, sorry for the multiple mistakes. I wrote this in my first language, then translate it and edit it as well. And I seriously don't know if it turn as good in English. I hope so.


End file.
